


The Trial Of Merlin

by ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender



Series: They Know [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Also spread the Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting because it's just so cool and I promised, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows, Brave Merlin, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Merlin is their little brother, Merlin's trial, Poor Arthur, Poor Merlin, Poor Merlin (Merlin), Post-Magic Reveal, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Sad Merlin, Sweet Knights, Uther Pendragon's A+ parenting, Worried Arthur, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), additional knights, and needs the knights to help him decide, arthur doesn't know what to do, arthur tries merlin for his life, based off of a song, because i promised, confused arthur, finished work, little brother merlin, no discrimination or hate to any gender religion race or sexuality, no gay or smut sorry not my thing but i don't judge, the knights are good bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender/pseuds/ibelieve_whiteflag_aslansdefender
Summary: King Arthur's knights, they filled the Table Round,Save for one who stood before them,For once without a smile;For once he stood in shame.And should his guilt be provenTo the pyre he’d be sent!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JJ-RSyhLpo
> 
>  
> 
> Hi guys! Quick heads up, I came up with this idea of this from a song called: The Trial Of Lancelot by Heather Dale, and so i changed a lot of the words and I made it into Merlin's story, but I kept a lot of it and changed it around to tell this little thought bouncing around in my head. The song is hers and she deserves full credit, because the song is blinking amazing and I highly recommend you listen!! I've got the link (maybe? still not sure if i actually linked it) above.
> 
> I don't own the song I used to reference or borrowed a lot of lines from
> 
> I don't own Merlin, BBC did much better then I could
> 
> I do not mean any offence to any gender, race, spirituality, or sexuality, if anything offends you please let me know and I'll change it!!
> 
> I love kudos and comments and I will respond to them, so let me know what you didn't like or what you did, constructive critisicim is ALWAYS welcome!!

 

 

 

 

(The characters and the picture above all belong to BBC, and the inspiration of this story to Heather Dale, I own nothing and made no money:) )

 

King Arthur's knights, they filled the Table Round,

Save for one who stood before them,

For once without a smile;

For once he stood in shame.

The trial's charge was treason

And betrayal of a friend,

And should his guilt be proven

To the pyre he’d be sent!

The knights would counsel Arthur's hard decision.

And Merlin, his head held high, said,

"I'm tried for love of Camelot...

My crime was love."

The first to speak was Kay with sharpest tongue,

"He is a man like any other

The word of kings command him;

His heart does not obey.

For all his strength and boldness,

This man's spirit is too weak.

His crime knows no excuses,

And no favours may he seek!

The laws of kings don't bend and can't be broken."

And Merlin, his head held high, said,

"I stand for love of Camelot...

For pride in love."

"I know this man right well, " spoke bold Gawaine,

"And he has ever stood beside me.

With steel he's answered insults,

Defended chivalry.

And oft this man contended

For your honor and you life.

His actions were in goodness,

and should not cost him his life!

His service past should earn of you some mercy."

And Merlin his head held high, said,

"I fought for love of Camelot...

I'll fight for love."

Sir Lancelot spoke, "I love my king as if he were my brother.

For him I gladly suffer;

For him I’ll always fight:

But Merlin, the one who pulls me

And him for whom I'm good...

And what he sees confounds me,

Not what I am but all I could be-

I look and see his light burns still the same.."

And Merlin, his head held high, said,

"I cry my love for Camelot...

I've cried for love."

Spoke Galahad, the purest of them all,

"Have no fear of predilection,

For though he was a brother,

He is my source of shame.

He joined in sinful union

With the blackest of all arts,

And for all his claim at virtue

His very soul is dark!

The laws of God declare this act damnation."

And Merlin, his head held high, said,

"I lie in love with Camelot...

I've lied for love."

As Arthur wept, he called the mercy of Heaven

On the friend who had betrayed him:

On the servant he had called "brother, "

Thought had betreyed his trust;

On the fool who'd hid deception,

Yet could say he’d do it still;

For lost naivity and time,

And in justice for his guilt,

King Arthur knew the only price for treason...

And Merlin, his head held high, said,

"I'll die in love for Camelot...

I'd die for love."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

And Arthur, his head held high, said,

“I love this man, he’s always been my brother.

For him I gladly suffer;

For him I’ll always fight:

And now finally, my eyes see

All the times he gave his life...

And though his magic still confounds me,

He burns with purity-

He can’t be bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this Arthur gives him a big hug and changes the law, because i said so. Originally, this was part of the first chapter, but I made it seperate because I thought Merlin's sweet statement deserved the finality he thinks he's saying it with. But i promised the happy ending! Have a great day/night everyone!!!  
> Oh, and special thanks to kekeh who gave the first kudos! I'm glad you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you liked it! Let me know if you didn't! again it was based off of an amazing song, The Trial Of Lancelot by Heather Dale. And I wrote/rewrote the whole thing in time to it in my head, so it might be completely weird without it.  
> I earned/earn no money in this, only pleasure.  
> Have a great day or night!! I love you all!!!


End file.
